As the stars glittered above
by Sapphire1112
Summary: One shot. Wrote this on Christmas Day but it's taken me a while to get it typed up! Just a little pressi from me to you - because it's Christmas! I do not own the characters.


The festive season should be full of love and laughter – a family time. It is not a _kind_ occasion for the _forsaken_.

Max and Clarissa always had each other but as usual, Nikki was in danger of finding herself _quite_ alone. She need not be - both Jack and Thomas always offered for her to join with them and their families – _as both Leo and Harry had in years past_ , but Nikki always felt it was _too_ _much_ to ask of them – and even when Max and Clarissa offered, she felt it was wrong to _impose on them_ and turned the offer down. Nikki had spent _many_ Christmases alone – and so she would again.

But fate it seemed was kinder this year – _at least for Nikki._

Jack had become _estranged_ from his family ever since his brother had been sent back to prison – a fact he had only _recently_ admitted to. Goodness knows _how_ he had spent his Christmases since his brother's incarceration, when he had been either _too proud_ or _too ashamed_ to admit he was alone. _Goodness knows_ how he would have explained it if Nikki had accepted the offer of joining with his family – though she _suspected_ he would have kept up the charade for as long as he could, before finding some excuse for why the rest of his family had to suddenly _cancel_ at the last minute.

Apparently, Jack's family held him _solely_ accountable for Ryan's second imprisonment. The latter seemed to have told his family _nothing_ of Jack's involvement the first time and that Jack had _no choice_ but to testify against his own brother. They had accepted it and Jack was allowed to remain part of the family- though Ryan had still felt _betrayed_ by his little brother for it and relations between the two of them had been _strained_.

 _This time_ however, Ryan was _angry_ – _angry with Jack._ He had _expected_ his brother to show him the same courtesy but this time was _different_. No one had _died_ last time. Though, Jack had broken a man's jaw, he never _killed_ anyone. This time Ryan's actions had led to _blackmail_ – and by extension, _murder_ – including _his own brother's_ attempted murder. It was something Ryan had not even been particularly _apologetic_ about – and something he had clearly _failed to mention_ when blacking Jack's name to their family. Jack had never even got the _chance_ to defend his actions – though _knowing Jack_ , he probably wouldn't have taken it anyway. As far as his family was concerned – _Jack was no longer one of them._

Thomas was having his daughter overnight on Christmas eve - and for a couple of hours on Christmas morning, but then Rosey was going back to her Mother's for Christmas Day and he would be alone too. As a result, Max and Clarissa invited him to spend Christmas Day with them. Maybe that was what _encouraged_ Jack to speak up – and Nikki to finally _accept_ an invitation.

So, here they were – the five of them, spending Christmas together.

Christmas dinner was a joyous affair and though it took place at Max and Clarissa's abode, the cooking was _mainly_ undertaken by Jack – with Nikki's assistance of course. It was their way of saying _'thank you'_ – to Max and Clarissa for inviting them - and to Thomas for his friendship, patience and support, as both their friend and their boss. He had been _particularly_ supportive since the frightening events in Mexico, which had taken them both a long time to heal from inwardly.

Jack was _good_ at roasts – something that left Clarissa _speechless_ on account of his persistent offers to cook her _'chicken nuggets-chez-Jack'._ Jack's nan had _taught_ him how to cook Christmas dinner when he was a young lad – though it was more or less the _only_ thing he could cook.

 _'Start with the most important'_ his nan had told him – and then he had _quickly_ lost interest in the vocation.

Truth be told, he was a now little _rusty_ and unbeknown to the others, in the run up to the occasion, Jack and Nikki had been jointly _practising_ weekly (- or generally speaking - _'_ _weekendly_ _'_ as work would permit). Jack was especially desperate to impress Clarissa.

" _Wine_ , Sweetie?" Nikki giggled, winding her arm around Jack's waist as he whisked the Yorkshire pudding mixture.

"Better not, thanks. Otherwise they might end up with _cranberry sauce in the Brussel sprouts_!" He chuckled nervously.

Nikki rubbed his back. "Hey, it's going to be _great_ – don't worry!"

"You could always prepare some of the veg for me – like we _practised_." He commented. "If you are still _with it enough_ to safely use the kitchen utensils!" He added with another chuckle.

Nikki swotted him with a tea towel. "What do you mean _'if I'm still with it enough'_?1"

He indicated her empty glass of wine. "What do you _think_ I mean?"

" _One glass!_ " She protested. "I've had _one glass_ , Jack!"

"Yes." He agreed. "But you drank it _very_ fast!"

" _So I could help you_ _make dinner!_ "

"Whereas I'm _waiting_ until dinner is served, for my wine!" Jack responded pointedly.

She rolled her eyes at him and started chopping the potatoes.

Thomas's face suddenly appeared at the hatch. "Are you two arguing? Have I got to come and split you up?"

"Nope – we _never_ argue." Jack retorted.

"I beg to differ, Jack – _I've heard you!_ " Thomas commented as Nikki sniggered.

Jack appeared behind her with a pan of water and dropped the potatoes into it to par-boil – showering Nikki with water and causing her to giggle.

"She's had _wine_!" Jack exclaimed looking back at the older man.

"You _both_ have!" Thomas responded as Nikki giggled again.

"I _haven't!_ " Jack remarked loudly.

"No – he _hasn't!_ " Nikki agreed. "He's _waiting_ until we sit down for dinner!" She turned back and started chopping the carrots and parsnips as Jack put the potatoes on. Thomas nodded and disappeared again.

" _What_? - I stood up for you!" Nikki sniggered, looking over her shoulder.

Jack sighed. "I didn't _say_ anything, Nikki!"

"You didn't _really_ have to!" She responded with a giggle. "Your _face_ did that for you!"...

"Where's _Nikki?_ " Thomas asked – puzzled as the rest of them sat down to a _mouthwatering_ aroma.

" _Com-ing!_ " came the sing-song reply.

They all turned around and Thomas raised his eyebrows as she swept through the door carrying a bottle of red wine by it's neck – _swinging it dangerously_ as she did so. Max looked delighted and reached out to take the bottle from her.

Clarissa snorted at her husband's _pained_ expression as Nikki breezed straight _pas_ _t_ his out-stretched arm, stopping _instead_ , by Jack at the other end of the table. The latter grinned broadly at the three vaguely annoyed faces staring back at him, as Nikki poured him a glass of wine and took her seat next to him.

" _Please_...eat, drink and...- _you know_!" Nikki declared – failing to _finish_ her statement. She waved her hands in the air absent-mindedly instead.

"... _'Be merry'?_ " Jack suggested – _highly_ amused.

"Yeah – that's the one!" She agreed.

"Jack chuckled. "Wow – you are _so_ tipsy!"

Thomas, Clarissa and Max burst out laughing as Nikki retorted. "I _object_ to that assertion!"

Dinner was a _resounding_ success – and to Jack's delight, Clarissa was _certainly_ impressed with his efforts.

They all sat down after dinner and exchanged gifts – _mostly_ just little tokens, but Jack of course, had gone _all out_ and brought Nikki the necklace he'd _noticed_ her admiring. It was her name in silver and she was very _touched_ by the gesture.

"Come over here and I'll put it on for you." Jack commented.

Nikki plopped down next to him on the bean bag he'd chosen to sit on. "Aw, _thank you_ , Jack!" she smiled patting his leg fondly. "That's very _sweet_!"

"Well, I saw you _looking_ at it." He explained – _pleased with himself,_ as he secured the chain around her sleek neck.

The five of them then settled down to watch 'The wizard of Oz'.

"Do you have _tissues_?" Jack commented. "In case Nikki _cries_." He added by way of explanation.

" _Why_ would she cry?! - It's _'_ _the wizard of Oz_ '!" Clarissa retorted indignantly.

"She _always_ cries at 'The Wizard of Oz' – _always!_ " Jack answered – as if he was proud of knowing something that no one else did.

Max handed Jack a box of tissues as the film stated. Nikki remained on the bean bag with Jack, but made herself _comfortable_ by folding her own legs over his stretched out ones and using him as a pillow.

Jack raised his eyebrows in amusement as she glanced up at him. " _Comfy?!_ "

She giggled. " _Very,_ thank you!"

About halfway through the film, Nikki glanced up again to see Jack fast asleep – his head propped _awkwardly_ against the wall behind him. She smiled fondly at him.

"Thomas" She said quietly, "Could you pass me that spare cushion, please?"

Thomas nodded and handed her the cushion.

Nikki gently leaned Jack's sleeping head forward slightly and put the cushion behind it, before carefully replacing his head – in a more _comfortable_ position.

" _Wow!_ " Clarissa stated. " _Impressive!_ \- _how_ did you do that without waking him up?"

" _Practise!_ " Nikki chuckled. "Nowadays, he _regularly_ falls asleep on the sofa when we have pizza – it's quite _cute_ really!" She watched him sleep for a minute and then sighed. "I just wish he'd of told us about his family _sooner_ – that's all."

Thomas shook his head. "I don't know why _he didn't._ "

"I _suspect_ that he blames himself for part of it." She answered.

" _Why?_ \- It wasn't his fault." Clarissa pointed out.

"No – it _wasn't_." Nikki agreed. "But he _always_ blames himself – no matter who's _really_ to blame. _Jack'_ _s good at guilt_."

By the end of the film – _as predicted_ , Nikki was snivelling and dabbing at her eyes, whilst Jack was still off in a land where everything seems _delightful_ – but makes little sense.

"Well," Clarissa remarked, stretching her arms up. "I fancy some fresh air!"

"Yes." Max agreed. "There was some bread _left over_ after you made the bread sauce, wasn't there?" He asked, directing the question at Nikki – who nodded in response. "We can go to the park and _feed the ducks!_ "

Thomas cleared his throat. "What about _sleeping beauty_ , over there?" He indicated Jack. "He's been asleep _ages!_ Shouldn't we wake him up?"

"Aw, _leave him!_ " Nikki protested. "He's _tired_ – he worked _so_ hard to make you a _'scrumdidlyumtious'_ dinner! He was _desperate_ to impress you – _especially_ you, Clarissa!" She added, nodding at the older woman. "You guys go and have fun. I'll stay here with Jack."

"Are you sure, Nikki?" Thomas asked. "I'm sure Jack _wouldn't mind_ if you came with us."

"No, probably not." She agreed. "But I'm not going to let him wake up and find that _no one is here!_ "

"I'll go and make you a cup of tea before we go." Max offered.

"Thank you Max – I'd really appreciate that."

He hesitated. "Should I make Jack one?"

Nikki nodded. "Yes, please, - he might wake up!"

"And if he _doesn't_?" Clarissa commented.

"Well, if he _doesn't_ – then _he can't drink it,_ can he!" Nikki responded, indignantly.

By the time Nikki's tea was drinkable, _sleeping beauty_ was still showing no signs of waking up. However, Nikki _knew_ that he would be _ready_ for a cup of tea by now, so she woke him up anyway.

" _Jack? Come on, sweetie – wake up_." she cooed, stroking his cheek gently.

" _Huh?_ "

" _Oh, hi_ – _there you are!_ " She greeted him brightly as he opened his eyes and inspected her blearily – waiting for her to come into focus.

"Hi." He replied. "Oh – the film's _finished_!" He exclaimed in genuine surprise.

"Mm-hm, it finished a while ago – you've been asleep _ages!_ Drink your tea!" She reached for the two mugs and handed him one, putting the other to her lips.

He took the mug off her with a look of sudden confusion. "We're alone – _where is everyone?!_ "

"They went for a walk." She explained. "Clarissa wanted fresh air - and Max wanted to _feed the ducks!_ "

"You could have gone with them – I wouldn't have minded." Jack muttered, feeling guilty that she had chosen to stay with him. He sipped his tea.

She patted his leg. "I know you wouldn't, Jack, but _personally_ I felt it was mean to let you wake up and find you were alone – and _besides_ , I was comfortable here – I didn't really _want_ to go out."

It was some 30 minutes later, when Nikki received a text from Thomas, stating that the three of them had decided to go to the local pub for a drink. He said that, _should she wish to_ , Nikki could join them there – and Jack – _if_ he had rejoined the living.

It was dark outside now, so the two of them wrapped up warm and walked to the pub. In the distance, they could hear carol singers.

 _It created a magical, Christmassy atmosphere and they walked hand in hand, as the stars glittered above._


End file.
